Mama Tiri
by Rusacadel794
Summary: Chanyeol benar benar gila , Ia menghamili kekasih ayahnya sendiri . apa yang akan dilakukan sang ayah?


Berpakaian cepat dan temui aku di ruang tengah !"ucap seung ri tegas lalu pergi dengan wajah yang terlihat marah , sangat marah ..

Terlihat seung ri yang tak menatap chanyeol , seung ri menatap ke arah lain selain chanyeol .

Tak lama baekhyun keluar dengan wajah menunduk dan terlihat tengah menahan air matanya .

"Bisa kau jelas kan PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! "bentak Seung ri .

"BYUN BAEKHYUN .. "sambungnya pelan namun menekan .

Baekhyun langsung mendongak matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam dan mata yang mengeluarkan aura kemarahan .

"Appa .. Aku melakukan ini karna dia meminta ku !"ucapnya menekan kata 'dia'sambil menunjuk baekhyun .

Baekhyun tersentak , chanyeol berkata bahwa ini semua karna memauanya ?

"Byun baekhyun "ucap seung ri masih dengan mode marahnya .

"oppa .. aku .. "baekhyun tak bisa berkata , mulutnya seakan terkunci .

"Lihalah appa ? Coba appa bayangkan bagaimana seorang laki laki tidak bergairah saat melihat seorang wanita yang membuatnya terangsang "ucap chanyeol .

Baekhyun masih dalam mode diam dan terkejutnya . Kenapa chanyeol malah membalikan fakta .

"Chanyeol appa memintamu berbicara jujur !"bentak seung ri

"Appa aku sudah berbicara jujur ! Lihatlah yang berbohong pasti tak akan bisa mengelak "

Seung ri diam , ia nampak frustasi lalu menatap baekhyun yang masih ketakutan .

"Byun baekhyun kau pulanglah .. sebelum kau semakin memperburuk suasana "ucapnya tanpa menatap baekhyun .

Baekhyun pun keluar dengan air mata yang terbendung di matanya .

Sebenarnya chanyeol tak tega melihat baekhyun , namun karna demi keamananya apapun akan ia lakukan .

"Kau juga sebaiknya jangan muncul di hadapanku dulu "ucap seung ri .

Chanyeol mengerti , akhirnya chanyeol keluar dan melajukan mobilnya .

Mata besarnya tak sengaja melihat baekhyun yang tengah menangis di pinggiran jalan , chanyeol menepikan mobilnya .

"Baekhyun "panggilnya lalu berlari ke arah baekhyun .

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menumpahkan air matanya menepis dan menatap marah ke arah chanyeol .

"Baekhyun .. aku benar benar .. "

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan untuk chanyeol dari tangan mungil baekhyun .

"Kau bajingan ! Kau brengsek ! Kauu !!! Hikss"teriak baekhyun sembari memukul mukul dada bidang chanyeol .

Chanyeol langsung memegang kedua tangan baekhyun dan menarik baekhyun yang masih terisak kedalam pelukanya .

"Maafkan aku .. aku melakukan ini karna .. aku tak mau appa ku menikah lagi .. apalagi dengan gadis yang seumuran denganku .. sangat tidak pantas "jelas chanyeol .

"Tapi .. aku sungguh mencintai appa mu .. aku tidak memliki ide jahat apapun .. aku hikss mencintai appamu .. "isak baekhyun .

Chanyeol terdiam menatap baekhyun yang terlihat sangat marah .

Tanpa menatap chanyeol yang menunduk , baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya lebih cepat dan menaiki bus , yang kebetulan lewat .

Didalam bus , baekhyun tak henti hentinya meneteskan air matanya , meski sudah berulang kali ia tahan .

Pagi hari Chanyeol tak melihat appa nya sarapan , chanyeol yakin appa nya pasti masih marah .

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil nya .

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bolos sekolah , pikiranya sedang kacau .

Entahlah , semenjak chanyeol melihat air mata baekhyun , ia merasa sangat bersalah .

"Man . . Kenapa kau ? "Tanya kai .

Chanyeol tak menjawab , ia masih saja diam .

Baekhyun berada di kantor seung ri sekarang , ia membawa makanan buatanya untuk seung ri .

Baekhyun memang sudah pernah diajak seung ri kekantornya . Tak jarang Karyawan menyapanya .

Seung ri tampak tidak bersemangat bekerja , terbukti saat ini pandanganya kosong menatap ke luar jendela .

"Baekk .. kenapa kau tega .. kau tau aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhmu .. aku ingin melindungimu .. tapi kenapa dengan gampangnya kau ... aku benar benar kecewa"

Baekhyun mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh seung ri .

"Oppa maafkan aku .. hikss"ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba lalu memeluk seung ri .

Seung ri yang sedari tadi tak mengetahui kehadiran baekhyun , sempat kaget namun setelahnya ia memasang wajah datarnya lagi .

"Baek .. baekk sudahlah .. "ucapnya melepaskan pelukan Seung ri .

"Oppa .. sebenarnya chanyeol .. "ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh seung ri .

"Yaya .. sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi"kata seung ri datar .

"Sebaiknya kau keluar !"sambungnya .

Semenjak inseden 'itu' chanyeol dan seung ri komunikasi Seung ri dan chanyeol memang sedikit renggang .

Mereka hanya bertemu saat jam makan pagi , malamnya , Seung ri pasti pulang larut , biasanya meja makan dihiasi oleh canda tawa , namun tidak untuk sekarang .

Entahlah Chanyeol bahkan merasa sangat bersalah pada Ayahnya .

"Ayah .. besok ada pentas seni disekolahku .. ayah datang ya ? "Tanya chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana .

Namun bukanya mendapat Jawaban menyenang kan malah jawaban yang amat dingin dari ayahnya .

"Ayah sibuk !" Jawab seung ri dingin lalu langsung meninggalakan meja makan .

Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia sangat durhaka pada ayahnya . Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun pada ayahnya , asal ayahnya memaafkan .

"Bukankah Baekhyun bekerja di Cafe 좋 아 iya .. aku harus menemuinya sekarang"monolog chanyeol lalu segera mengambil Kunci Mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya ke cafe tersebut .

"Baekk ... akhir akhir ini eonni tak melihat seung ri mengantarkan mu .. ada apa ? Apa kalian tengah marahan ? "Tanya minseok selaku eonni dari baekhyun .

Baekhyun bingung menjawab apa , masa iya baekhyun menjawab ... argghh menyebalkan jika mengingatnya .

"Tidak eonni kami baik baik saja .. aku memang malarangnya untuk mengantarkan ku .. karna kau tau ! Jika Seung ri oppa kesini lihatlah tetangga kita menatapnya tanpa berkedip" ucap baekhyun mencoba membuat Minseok tertawa , dan hasilnya berhasil .

"Hahhaha .. iya .. kau benar "

"Ya sudah eonni aku berangkat dulu yaa .. "

Sesampainya di cafe 좋 아 baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil yang menurutnya tidak asing lagi .

Dan saat baekhyun memasuki cafe baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya lalu tersenyum .

"Kau datang juga "

Namun dengan gugup baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan saat baekhyun hendak menuju ke dapur cafe tanganya di cegah oleh chanyeol .

"Tunggu !"

Chanyeol berdiri lalu mematap baekhyun lembut membuat jantung baekhyun tak bisa bekerja dengan baik .

"Maaf .. tolong lepaskan ! "Ucap baekhyun .

"Baekk .. kita bicara sebentar .. aku mohon .. "

"bisa bicara lain waktu .. maaf saya harua bekerja "ucapnya dingin .

"Aku ingin sekarang baekk "

"Ini bukan cafe milik saya , dan ini jam kerja saya .. "

"Baekk .. kumahon .. ini tentang ayah"ucap chanyeol .

Baekhyun sempat berfikir lalu menganggukan kepala nya .

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu"tanya baekhyun .

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam mobil chanyeol .

"Akhir akhir ini aku dan ayahku seperti orang asing , seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain .. "

"Aku tau ini semua salah ku .. maka dari itu .. tolong bantu aku berbicara pada ayahku "sambungnya .

"Tapi kenapa ... hikss kau malah menuduhku .. bahwa aku yang menggodamu ? "Tangis baekhyun pecah dan memukul dada bidang chanyeol .

"maaf kan akuu .. "

Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah saat melihat baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya , rasanya sangat sakit .

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu"sambung chanyeol .

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu "

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu tanpa sabar ia memeluk baekhyun , membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan juga jantungnya yang tak tenang .

Chanyeol disadarkan oleh suara ponselnya lalu segera menganggkat telepon tersebut .

"Hallo ?"

Mata chanyeol melotot saat mendengar suara disebrang sana .

"B... baikklahh saya kesana sekarang"

PIP .

"ada apa ? "Tanya baekhyun .

"Ayah ku kecelakaan .. "

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat itu juga . Ia terlalu terkejut .

"Kau ikut ya ?? "Tanya chanyeol dan baekhyun pun mengangguk menyetujuinya .

Dengan langkah tergesa gesa chanyeol akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit , namun takdir berkata lain harapanya agar melihat sang ayah tersenyum kembali telah pupus .

Yang ada hanya kenangan kenangan di masa lalu , saat bersama Ibunya ,

Namun sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan , Chanyeol tak dapat lagi menikmati Senyuman , candaan , dan juga teguran dari sang ayah .

Sang ayah lebih memilih untuk bersama ibunya di surga , berbahagia dia surga . Chanyeol tau jika ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah bertemu dan bahagia di surga .

"Hiksss .. ayahh . Kenapa kau meninggalkanku .. kau marah padaku ?? "Isak chanyeol tak henti hentinya menggoyang goyangkan raga sang ayah .

Tak hanya chanyeol , namun baekhyun pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang amat mendalam .

Kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu saat Orangtuanya meninggalkan nya bersama sang eonni teringat kembali .

Setelah acara pemakaman sang ayah chanyeol terlihat diam , walaupun air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir .

"Chanyeol .. sudah ya ayahmu sudah tenang "

"Kau tidak tau baek !! Sekarang aku sudah tak punya kebahagiaan lagi ! Sekarang sudah tak berharga lagi hidupku !! Aku kehilangan semuanya !"

"Chanyeol kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu ! Orangtuamu pasti sangat sedih saat melihatmu seperti ini !! Kau terlihat putus asa !"

"Tapi .. aku sudah sebatang kara ! Aku tak butuh harga seperti ini .. bahkan aku rela membuang semuanya asal kedua malaikatku kembali !"

"Aku juga tu perasaanmu ! Aku dan eonni juga pernah kehilangan kedua malaikatku .. sama seperti mu !! "

"Tapi kau masih punya eonni .. sedangkan aku ? "

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan .

"Chanyeol .. kau lupa .. aku kekasih ayahmu .. kau bisa menganggapku Mama mu .. aku siap .. agar kau tak pernah merasa sebatang kara . . " ucap baekhyun lembut .

Baekhyun benar benar mengerti perasaan chanyeol . seoalah baekhyun lupa akan bencinya pada chanyeol .

"Benarkah ? " tanya chanyeol .

"Iya kau bisa menganggapku mamamu .. dan aku juga bisa memperkenalkan mu pada eonni ku "

"Terima kasih baek .. "

TBC,


End file.
